


The Ghost of You

by weirdogirl1236



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Ghosts, Horror, Language, Magic, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdogirl1236/pseuds/weirdogirl1236
Summary: Alyssa Moreno along with her older brother move to the town of Beacon Hills for a new beginning. As Alyssa tries to live a normal life she discovers the supernatural secrets of Beacon Hills and something sinister brewing. Alyssa also has gifts, gifts she has yet to fully master and control. Can Alyssa master her abilities in time to save Beacon Hills?





	1. Welcome To Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and her brother move to Beacon Hills

A bump in the road woke Alyssa Moreno from where she sleeping in the passenger seat of the second generation Chevrolet Equinox her brother Eli was driving.

"Sorry Lyss." He said giving her an apologetic smile "The road's getting bumpy."

She mumbled sleepily and yawned stretching her arms above her hitting the ceiling of the car. "Are we there yet?" She asked blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost." Eli responded then shouted a profanity as they hit another bump in the road.

"Shit!" Alyssa explained grabbing the sides of the seat as she was thrown up from the seat her seatbelt the only thing that saved her from hitting her head on the ceiling. "There's too many bumps in this road.'

"Thanks I already know and/or said that." Eli responded sarcastically.

"Maybe the bumpy road is a sign." Alyssa commented as she slumped down in her seat crossing her arms.

"A sign of what?" Eli asked her looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"A sign that we shouldn't be going to Beacon Hills." She said as if it should be obvious.

"Lyss don't start this again." Eli said with a frustrated and tired tone.

"Why not?" She asked sitting up. "I don't understand why of all the places in the world to go we have to go and live here." "Why couldn't we have just stayed in Grandma's house?"

"You know why." Eli said softly yet firmly. "Grandma died, I don't have a job, and Debra offered to let us stay with her."

"Yeah right." Alyssa said with a snort. "Debra is only letting us stay with her because of you if I was all by myself she would leave me out in the rain to fend for myself." "She hates me."

"Alyssa you know that's not true." Eli said looking at her.

"It is too!". Alyssa exclaimed but lowered her voice when Eli cringed as the windows wiggled slightly. "She doesn't want be around and she's never want me around."

"Alyssa...

"It's true Eli and you know it." Alyssa said picking her black nail polish. "Ever since we were kids she avoided me like the plague but she would always gush over you." "She wouldn't pick me up when I asked her, she would always go the other direction if I came around."

"That's only because Debra...he paused trying to find the right words to say. "Debra still dealing Alyssa."

"You know she blames me for mom's death." Alyssa mumbled looking out the window.

"That's not true." Eli said giving her a shocked look. "Alyssa you know that's not true."

"It is so." Alyssa said facing him. "Besides avoiding me her own niece she looks at me with such disdain like she wishes I wasn't even born." "Like she wishes I died instead of mom."

"Alyssa please don't say things like that." Eli said. "I know nothing has ever been easy and you're not Debra's biggest fan but she was nice enough to let us live with her could you at least try to act right around her."

"I'll act right if she acts right." Alyssa said slumping in her seat and crossing her arms again as they passed the welcome sign.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Eli drove for about another thirty minutes Alyssa looked at all the passing scenery with a bored expression occasionally groaning at what she saw.

"Will you please stop that?" Eli said. "You're driving me crazy you sound like a zombie."

"We've only been in this town for half an hour and I already don't like it." Alyssa said.

"That's cause you're not giving it a chance Lyss." He said. "Just give it a chance you might like it might make some new friends."

"Vega was my friend." Alyssa said turning to face him. "She was the only person besides Grandma that got me, she understood me, and she didn't look at or treat me like I'm some kind of freak."

"You're not a freak Alyssa." Eli said giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You're just...

"Special?" "Different?" She said shrugging his hand off then looked out the window. "Being different sucks."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"We're here!" Eli announced as he pulled into a driveway of a medium size house.

"Oh happy day." Alyssa said with false enthusiasm as the front door opened and a women with fiery red hair came out.

"Eli!" Debra said as she walked to the car as Eli turned the car off.

"Aunt Debra." He said happily as they embraced.

Alyssa sighed dramatically and got out totting her kit bag on her shoulder. "I swear you get more handsome each time I see you." Debra said cupping his face.

Alyssa cleared her throat loudly making Debra look in her direction. "Alyssa look how beautiful you've gotten!" Debra said pulling her into an unwanted hug. Alyssa didn't return it and pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're finally here." Debra said.

Alyssa mentally rolled her eyes knowing that Debra was only putting on a show because Eli was there.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Debra." Eli said taking her hands. "That was really nice of you wasn't it Alyssa?" He asked looking at her.

She glanced at the ceiling wishing something would swoop down and take her away. "Yeah really benevolent of you." Alyssa said with as much as a sweet voice she could muster towards Debra.

"It's nothing at all." Debra said touching her cheek then frowned at her lip piercing. "Hmm those are a lot of piercings.

Alyssa was about to make a mean retort when Eli spoke up. "Aunt Debra mind showing us around the house?" "It's been a while since we've been here."

"Of course." She said removing her hand from Lyss's cheek. "Well come in and let's get you two settled in."

Alyssa watched as they entered the house glaring at Debra's back angry at the little fake show she was putting on for Eli. She heard the creaking of the nearby tree and the wiggling of the windows.

She inhaled/exhaled a couple of times till the noises stopped with a deep sigh she walked up the stairs and entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debra is played by Angie Everhart


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gets settled into her new home, dinner gets intense, and Alyssa dreams of an attack

Alyssa walked into the house and stood in the doorway. She listened to Eli and Debra talking in thr living room before focusing her attention on the houses interior. Now that she was inside her eyes could better see the interior. The interior was pretty average and moderate looking nothing too extravagant or over the top.

Her eyes caught pictures of the family in the living room unsurprisingly there were few pictures of her. She quickly shoot her anger down before continuing to access the house. There was a staircase which lead to the second story of the house which had five different doors. Three were bedrooms, one was a guest room, and the other was a closet/storage room.

She then took a big whiff the smell of house the scent of green and leafy items namely vegetables hit her nostrils. There was not a hit of red nor glucose in the house whatsoever. Alyssa internally groaned not only did she have to put up with Debra but she had to go without meat and sugar. She was gonna die living here.

She was brought out her musings by the sound of their footsteps coming round the corner. Her brother gave her small smile understanding what she was doing while Debra managed a smile which oozed of falseness.

"Lyss what do you think?" Eli asked with a smile that reeked of "please be nice to Debra even if you have to take it."

She shrugged. "It's okay real homely." Finishing with a smile.

Debra returned it. "I hope you like it here now let's go to your rooms."

Eli gestured to Alyssa who trudged along them upstairs. Debra led them upstairs then walked to her right and stopped at a door she opened it.

"This is your room." She told Eli.

Eli stepped in gave it a once over. "It's perfect thank you Aunt Debra."

"You're welcome now your room Alyssa." Debra said either not noticing or ignoring how Alyssa stiffened at her hand on her back to guide her to another room.

Alyssa could tell it was a plain room and sure enough when Debra opened the door her senses were confirmed. The room was a dark brown, a bed in the middle, a dresser, a closet, etc.

"I hope it do." Debra said.

Alyssa exhaled slowly. "It'll do." She said biting her tongue to keep what she really wanted to say back.

"Good!" Debra said. "I'll let you settle in dinner will be in a few."

She calmed as Debra left leaving her alone. Alyssa looked over the plain simple room and smirked at redecorating it to her liking and to piss Debra off. Setting her bag on the floor Alyssa closed her eyes and concentrated doors and drawers were opened as clothes folded themselves and put themselves away. Hangers rattled as they went through clothes and hung themselves up.

Eventually all of her belongings were put away and arranged in the room. When Eli walked in he found her sitting on her bed staring straight ahead with a photo of her and Vega in her hands.

He says nothing and sat next to her and waited for her to get done. Alyssa blinked coming back to reality and glanced at her brother who gave her a small smile. She returned it and ran her finger over Vega.

"Who knows you might make some friends here." Eli said rubbing her shoulder.

She snorted. "Yeah if I don't scare them off."

"You didn't scare Vega off." Eli said.

"Only because Vega knows what it's like to be different and not have anyone understand you." Alyssa said. "I miss her so much."

"I'm sure she misses you too." Eli said comfortingly. "At least you can communicate with her with or without a phone or laptop."

"There's that." Alyssa said smiling then closed her eyes. "Yes we've made it safely here." She said out loud. "She's been blowing me up for hours now."

Eli chuckled. "See?" "Y'all may be far apart but Vega is always there."

At this her expression fell as she thought about their parents Eli noticed this. "Lyss you...

Alyssa's eyes flashed. "Dinners ready." She said.

"Dinners ready!" Debra announced from the foot of the stairs.  
____________________________________________________

Alyssa sat and poked at her veggie lasagna she couldn't understand how anybody could not eat meat. Meat was one of the most succulent delicacies on the planet. She was gonna go nuts without it.

"How's the lasagna?" Debra asked.

"Delicious isn't it Alyssa?" Eli asked.

"It's missing meat." She said bluntly.

"Oh Alyssa you know all the fat in meat can result in high blood pressure and so on." Debra said. "This is healthier."

"Yeah if you want to eat like a rabbit." She mumbled loud enough so Debra could hear.

"So is Beacon High a good school?" Eli said trying to extinguish the tension.

Debra sipped her wine. "Yes Alyssa should be able to get a good education and should be able to stay out of trouble."

Alyssa looked up. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked her temper flaring beneath the surface.

"I mean you'll be able to stay on the straight path and the school doesn't put up with trouble." Debra said.

"I don't find trouble it finds me." Alyssa said.

"Only because you let it." Debra said.

"Let it?!" Alyssa asked now angry. "I don't let anything happen it just happens and more often then not there's nothing I can do about it!" She growled her eyes blazing and the dishes in the kitchen shaking and rattling.

"Alyssa." Eli said softly putting a hand on her wrist.

She looked at her brother them at Debra who looked shaken she sighed her eyes went back tI the normal and the clattering of dishes stopped. Saying nothing Alyssa left the table and went to her room.  
____________________________________________________  
Alyssa sat on the bed looking at photos of her mother she heard Eli approaching before he entered.

"You almost lost control at the table." He said coming in.

"She started it she made me mad." Alyssa said turning a page in the album.

"I know Alyssa but you have to control it you remember what happened the last time you...

"You're right I do!" She yelled causing the album to fly into the wall. "You don't have to remind me all the time you don't think I feel like shit enough as is knowing I can't control it?"

"Lyss calm down." Eli said putting his arms around her as the lights flickered and objects rattled. "Just focus on my voice."

Alyssa closed her eyes focusing on his voice and remembering g what her Grandma taught her. Eventually the noises ceased and all was quiet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into her brothers shoulder.

"I know just remember you control it, it doesn't control you." Eli said pulling away. "Not if you don't let it."

She looked at where the album had landed she held her arms out as it landed in them and went to a page of their parents. "Do you think things would be different if they were still alive?" She asked.

"I think they would be real different if they were." Eli said sitting in silence with his sister as they looked at photos of their parents.  
____________________________________________________  
She found herself in front of a two story house there were two teenage boys. One had floppy hair and looked of Mexican descent the other was lanky and had a buzzcut. Lanky spoked excitedly of there being a body in the woods and the police only finding half of it.

The scene flashed of the two teens in the woods searching floppy haired talked about trying out for lacrosse that year while lanky made a sarcastic remark about it. Lanky was then got my cops one of which was his father.

The scene flashed forward again this time floppy was tumbling over a hill after being startled by the discover of the body. Alyssa sensed an ominous presence she looked and gasped seeing a pair of red eyes.

"Run!" She yelled.

Floppy haired looked up seeing the red eyes but didn't have time to react before he was attacked and scratched by the creature.

He stumbled to his feet and ran until he got to the highway trying to flag down a car for help. As he tried to get help suddenly a howl was heard throughout the woods.

Alyssa gasped sitting/waking up as the "dream" ended.


	3. Back To School (Mini Maggit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa begins her first day of school, meets two teens she dreamed about, and befriends another new girl

Alyssa woke the next morning her mind swirling with the images of the two teen boys going into the woods and floppy haired being attacked by the creature with red eyes. Her mind pondered what exactly the creature was as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Before they had even hit the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign she had sensed something was off about this town. Now she had some idea about what was off about it. The shower started before she even entered the bathroom she stripped and got in. As she showered her mind marveled through all supernatural creatures she could think of until it finally landed on werewolf.

“I knew there was something fucked up about this town.” She said as she got out the shower turning off behind her.

Alyssa looked at her reflection she was what was would be considered to be almost too beautiful. She had a natural regalness and grace about her. Luminescent, pearly, white skin black hair that stopped halfway down her back. A slim hourglass figure, luscious round breasts, legs that reviled Gisele Bundchen. She had what heterochromia iridum meaning her irises were two different colors. Her left eye was brown with flecks of amber and gold while her right eye was green hazel with flecks of magenta when the light hit her eye just right. Being otherworldly beautiful was both a blessing and a curse. More so the latter than anything else she never knew if people liked or were interested in her for just her looks or for who she was completely.

She shook these thoughts from her head she needed to focus on blending in to school and getting information about the going ons in this town. Those two teens from her dream/vision were the first step. Alyssa waved her hand her hair drying immediately she concentrated on the look she wanted in the blink of an eye her hair was straight. She dropped her towel, snapped her fingers, now wearing a lacy black dress that stopped just above the knee. A little sex appeal but not too much to where it was inappropriate and slutty. With another snap her legs were in black knee high stockings with heeled mary janes. She glanced at her cracking black nail polish waving a hand over each hand her nail polish reapplied itself. With a final snap her lips were now red looking more luscious then they were. Satisfied with her appearance she walked out gathering her materials for school. Snapping her bed made itself and the towel folded itself.

She could hear Debra moving around downstairs in the kitchen she didn’t sensed Eli. Taking a breath she walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen Debra’s back was to her as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

“Where’s Eli?” Alyssa asked smirking to herself as Debra jumped turning around.

“Jesus Alyssa!” Debra said placing a hand over her heart. “Trying to give me a heart attack?”

‘If only.’ She thought to herself. “Where is he?” She repeated sitting at the table.

“Good morning to you too.” Debra said sarcastically. “Your brother left early to find a job, he said to tell you sorry he couldn’t drive you to school this morning.”

“That’s okay I can walk.” Alyssa said pouring herself some coffee and flinching at the bitter taste. With her back to Debra she narrowed her eyes and smirked as sugar grain started to fill her cup.

“I’ll drive you to school.” Debra said making her turn around.

“I rather walk.” Alyssa said with a sharp tongue. She didn’t want to deal or be around Debra anymore then she had too.

“Come on Alyssa it’s the least I can do especially after your arrival didn’t go too good.” Debra said.

Alyssa mentally rolled her eyes she was so condescending it was sickening not to mention her aura told Alyssa a whole different story. She really didn’t want to drive Alyssa to school but was only doing because of Eli’s influence.

“Fine.” Alyssa said she wasn’t in the mood to argue and have a repeat of last night.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott McCall rode up to school on his bike slowing down and stopping at the bike racks. As he got off and starting taking his helmet off, star lacrosse player Jackson Whittermore pulled in the parking lot in the stop beside him. He opened the door purposely hitting Scott on the back Scott gave him a look that said ‘What the hell?’ Jackson ignored it, glanced at his car, then back at Scott before saying

“Dude watch the paint job.” Jackson was called away by a friend he walked away glancing back at Scott a couple of times.

He starting walking towards the entrance and stopped hearing Stiles calling his name. “Okay, let’s see this thing.” Scott said rolling up his shirt showing Stiles his gauze covered wound.

“Ooh!” Stiles exclaimed and tried to touch it making Scott jump back pulling his shirt back down.

“It was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.” Scott said picking up his bag and starting walking towards to the school.

“A wolf bit you?” Stiles asked with eyebrows raised in disbelief. “No, not a chance.”

“I heard a wolf howling.” Scott said.

“No, you didn’t.” Stiles replied.

“What do you mean no I didn’t?” Scott asked. “How do you know what I heard?”  
Stiles laughed. “Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay?” “Not in like 60 years.”

“Really?” Scott asked.

“Yes, really.” Stiles said giving him a look as if to say ‘what kind of a question is that?’ “There are no wolves in California.”

“All right, well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then you’re definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body.” He finished with a smile.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked with excitement.

“No man I wish.” Scott said. “And there was something else.”

“What?” Stiles asked curious.

“I could’ve sworn I heard a girl’s voice.” Scott said noticing Stiles confused expression he continued.

“It was when I saw the animal, creature, or whatever it was I heard a girl yell run it was like she was nearby.”

“That’s impossible there was no one else in the woods but us.” Stiles said in confusion.

“Yeah I know I must’ve been so freaked out I was hearing things or my mind was playing tricks on me.” Scott said.

“Yeah probably anyway back to the body.” Stiles said. “I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that’s happened to this town since…

Stiles trailed off as a black SUV pulled up and a girl his and Scott’s age stepped out. He was so focused on the girl he didn’t notice his lifelong crush Lydia Martin walking right pass. Scott noticed this thinking it was odd that Stiles was not trying to get his crush’s attention.

“Dude what are you looking at?” Scott asked following his gaze.

“Who’s that girl?” Stiles asked his eyes still on her.

“I don’t know.” Scott said with a shrug. “Must be new and by the way Lydia just walked right pass you.”

“Oh hey Lydia you look like you’re gonna ignore me.” Stiles said quickly but she was already out of hearing distance.

He turned back around to face a smirking Scott. “You’re the cause of this, you know dragging me down to your nerd depths.” “I’m a nerd by association, I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.”

“Uh-huh.” Scott said still smirking. “Or you were too busy staring at the new girl to notice Lydia.”

“No way Scott I’ve had a crush on Lydia since the third grade.” Stiles said. “One glance at a new girl even a gorgeous one is not gonna change that.” “Besides I don’t even know her name.”

Before Scott could reply he was cut off by a new voice. “Excuse me could you please help me?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alyssa would’ve gladly walked to school any other means of transportation was better than having to endure 10 minutes in a car with Debra. Fortunately Debra didn’t try to make a whole lot of conversation with her for which she was grateful for. Debra could pretend all she wanted but Alyssa wasn’t ready to make nice for all the years of ignorement she had received.

“Here with are Beacon Hill High.” Debra announced as they pulled up.

‘I could see the damn sign before we even turned the curve.’ Alyssa thought to herself as she analyzed the school and students. Most of the students were your average teenagers: hormonal, rebellious, etc. Her eyes scanned over till they landed on the two boys from her vision she could hear them talking about what happened the night before. Floppy haired was relaying his story to lanky her eyes widen when she heard him say he could hear a girls voice. Her worry went away when he said he didn’t see anybody else in the woods. She was brought out her thoughts by Debra.

“So have a good first day of school Alyssa.” Debra said. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

“Like you care I could drop of the face of these damn planet and you would dance for joy that I was gone.” Alyssa said bitterly. “Don’t pretend you care about me all of a sudden just admit it you blame me for the death of Grandma and my mom.”

“Both of those deaths were unfortunate accidents.” Debra said softly though Alyssa sensed the tightness of her voice. ‘If they weren’t put in certain situations because of you they would still be here.’ Debra’s thoughts said she had no idea the extent of Alyssa’s powers.

“You’re so full of bullshit.” Alyssa said venomously before opening the door. “Don’t bother picking me up I rather go to the fiery deaths of hell then endure another drive with you.”

‘You might just get your wish one of these days.’ Debra thought as she returned Alyssa’s glare before speeding off. “What a bitch.” Alyssa said to herself. Seriously what person thought about stuff like that about their family? She shook her head of the thoughts and focused on the task she planned for herself.

Alyssa started walking up the path to the front doors as she did boys and even some girls stopped to look and stare at this new girl. One boy walked right into a tree distracted by Alyssa. She laughed to herself. ‘The joys of being supernaturally beautiful you attracted attention even when you didn’t try.’ She thought to herself as she continued to walk towards the boys. A couple of times she was intercepted by some boys and girls asking for her name, telling her they would show her around the school. She politely using her voice turned them down and continued towards her targets.

“Besides I don’t even know her name.” She heard lanky say as she got closer they were so caught up in their conversation they didn’t notice her approaching.

“Excuse me could you please help me?” She asked gaining both boys attention.

They stared at her for a second or two as most people did before floppy found his voice. “Yeah, sure how can we help you?” He asked

“I’m new here and I don’t know my way to the principal’s office could you please direct me?” Alyssa asked putting on her best flirty smile and voice. She didn’t need directions she had analyzed the whole school and knew where everything was but she had to acquaint herself with these boys somehow.

“Uh yeah it’s…lanky stuttered a few times as if he couldn’t believe she was talking to him. Alyssa wasn’t surprised she could sense he didn’t have beautiful girls talking to him on a daily basis or at all for that matter.

“You just go past the lockers, turn to your right, go to doors down, the office is the second door.” Scott said since Stiles apparently lost his voice.

Her smile grew in appreciation. “Thank you so much.” She said. “I really appreciate it not many people would help the new girl.”

“Well, those people are jerks.” Scott said smiling friendly. “If you need any more help just let us know.”

Stiles finally regained his voice. “Yeah, just ask we’ll get you to your classes, don’t want to be late, and make a bad impression on your first day you know?” He said chuckling weakly at his attempt to talk to this girl.

She giggled before holding her hand out. “I’m Alyssa.”

Scott shook her hand. “I’m Scott and this is my friend Stiles.”

She nodded and shook his hand too her eyes flashed behind her shades. “That’s an unusual name.”

Stiles laughed drily. “It’s a nickname by real name is Polish and hard to pronounce.”

‘No kidding who would name their kid something like that?’ She thought to herself as Stiles information went through her mind but just smiled. She liked these two already before she even met them their auras told her they were good people.

“So, Alyssa where’re you from?” Scott asked.

“From all over last place of residence was Arizona.” She said shouldering her bag.

“What’s it like there?” Stiles asked.

She shrugged. “It’s okay nothing really exciting happens there.”

“Arizona is probably freaking Las Angeles compared to Beacon Hills.” Scott said.

“Yeah, not too much happens here either.” Stiles said.

She laughed. “I’m not so sure about that every place has its secrets and mysteries.” She said her voice taking a mysterious tone making both teens glance at other.

Alyssa smiled before heading towards the stairs. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, don’t want to make a bad impression on my first day.” She said with a wink at Stiles.

Stiles chuckled nervously. “Yeah see you around.” He said with a smile which she returned Scott waved to her she returned it before vanishing inside the school.

“Well, she seems nice and friendly.” Scott said.

“Yeah she does.” Stiles said his eyes still staring at where Alyssa had gone.

“Dude are you okay?” Scott asked his friend.

Stiles snapped out his zone. “Yeah yeah I’m fine let’s get to class.” He said walking towards the stairs. Scott chuckled softly shaking his head seemed like this new girl made Stiles a stammering mess more so then Lydia Martin. Something else stuck out to him thought something about Alyssa seemed familiar he couldn’t pinpoint what it was though.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alyssa walked into the principal’s office noticing a pretty brunette haired girl sitting there waiting. After speaking to the secretary she sat down and waited to be called in.

“So you’re new here too?” A voice asked.

Alyssa looked up meeting the friendly albeit shy brown eyes of the brunette. “Yeah I am.” She replied.

“Me too it’s kind of nerve wracking.” Brunette went on. “Moving and having to start all over again somewhere new.”

“I hear you but I see it as a new beginning.” Alyssa said getting a read on the girl her aura gave off kindness too. “But you’re not alone if no one else will I’ll be your friend.”  
Brunette smiled gratefully. “I’m Allison, Allison Argent.”

“Alyssa Morano.” She said returning her smile. “Argent that’s French for silver right?”

“Yeah you speak French?” Allison asked intrigued.

Alyssa shrugged. “A little I’m not that fluent.”

“Let’s put you to the test.” Allison said. “D’ou etes-vous?”

Alyssa smiled. “Je viens de Arizona.” “Qu’en pensez-vous?”

“Anciennement San Francisco.” She replied. “J’aime ta tenue.”

“Je vous remercie.” Alyssa replied smiling.

Allison giggled. “That’s pretty good who taught you?”

“I teach myself I just pick up on things quickly I guess.” Alyssa said before Allison could reply her phone rang. She took out her phone and rolled her eyes at the caller ID. “It’s my mom.” She said with a regretful look. “I have to take this.”

“Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it.” Allison said.

To the average human it appeared that Alyssa was just sitting there but she listened in on the phone conversation. “Do you have everything you need?” Allison’s mother asked. Allison checked her bag her face changed into a look of disbelief. “Everything except a pen, omg I didn’t actually forget a pen.”

Alyssa started to reach for her bag to get a pen until an image went through her head she laughed quietly and settled back into her chair. At that moment the principal came out. “Okay, okay mom I gotta go love ya.” Allison said hanging up.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting.” He said. “I’ll be with you shortly Miss Morano Miss Argent please follow me.”

Alyssa nodded as Allison got up giving her a friendly smile which she returned. “A plus tard?”

“Tu ferais mieux d’y croire.” Alyssa said with a wink making Allison giggle.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“So you’re originally from Arizona?” Principal Morris asked.”

“Yes we lived there since I was 9 till a couple of months ago with my grandmother.” Alyssa said.

“What made you move?” He asked.

Alyssa looked down. “My grandmother died of a heart attack.”

Principal Morris looked sullen. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Alyssa said nothing and just sat waiting patiently for her schedule. “Well, Miss Morano based on your records it shows you have exceptional GPA.” “Your GPA is what is usually considered to be that of gifted children those with higher intelligence then their peers.”

“I guess I’m gifted then.” She said wanting to get out of this office.

“It also shows you’ve had some trouble at some of your previous schools.” Principal Morris said looking at her sternly.

“If you don’t mind sir I rather not talk about I’m here to begin anew not repeat past mistakes.” Alyssa said giving him a pleading with her voice and eyes.

“That’s what I like to hear but I’ll have you know I won’t tolerate any of your previous behavior or mistakes at your other schools.” Principal Morris said. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Alyssa said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Sorry to interrupt again but we have another new student.” Principal Morris said. “Class this is another new student Alyssa Morano please do your best to make her feel welcomed as well.”

Alyssa eyes landed on the three people she had met just this morning. Allison smiled at her which she returned, Scott also sent her a friendly smile, while Stiles who had been staring blushed before waving awkwardly. She shook her head before making her way to the only empty seat which happened to be in front of Stiles. As she sat she looked as Scott turned giving Allison a pen just as she saw it. Allison looked confused but accepted the pen with a grateful smile.

“Thanks.” She said smiling.

He sent goofy smile before turning around while Allison’s face went back into a look of confusion and then suspicion.

Alyssa laughed softly to herself as she turned to face the chalkboard behind her Stiles gave off waves of anxiety, nerves, and fidgety. She turned giving him her best sultry eyes and smile Stiles eyes widen before he slowly returned her smile albeit nervously.

‘This is going to be an interesting school year.’ She thought to herself as she turned back around to face the teacher as he resume class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> D'ou etes-vous-Where Are You From
> 
> Je viens de-I'm From
> 
> Qu'en pensez-vous-What about you
> 
> Anciennement-Formerly
> 
> J'aime ta tenue-I like your outfit
> 
> Je vous remercie-Thank You
> 
> A plus tard-See You Later
> 
> Tu ferais mieux d'y croire-You Better Believe It


	4. Back To School (Mini Maggit) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gets acquainted by the school's popular couple, Scott gets some unlikely help, Stiles, Scott, and Alyssa encountered a mysterious man in the woods, Alyssa has another vision about the creature and discovers something disturbing.

Other than the constant staring from multiple people Alyssa’s first day at a new school was so far going okay. Also the aroma of hormones that kept coming off of Scott and Allison throughout the whole first period. Plus Stiles antics the guy was so nervous around her not that she was shocked. At one point when the teacher passed out papers, when she turned she made eye contact with him, he was so flustered he ended up dropping the papers on the floor. This resulted in the teacher scolding him and the class bursting in laughter. Stiles started to pick up the papers only dropping them continually which caused more laughter. She chuckled to herself as she made her way to her locker whilst going over the information she had accumulated this morning.

Scott McCall born October 6, 1995 to Melissa and Rafael McCall was of Mexican descent on his mother’s side of the family. Works part time at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as an assistant to Alan Deaton. He is or was socially awkward now with the werewolf transformation that was surely going to change. Scott would be reluctant with being a werewolf she had a feeling he would greatly appreciate and like the perks that came with it. Namely the supernatural enhanced reflexes, strength, confidence, health, and immunity. Especially since he planned to try out for the lacrosse team and he was obviously crushing on Allison.

Stiles Stilinski she chuckled to herself as his real name which he had been named in remembrance of his grandfather went through her head. Born on April 8, 1995 to John and Claudia Stilinski. He had ADHD which was the cause of his constant fidgeting, failing, and spastic movements. Him and Scott had been best friends since kindergarten. His aura showed that he was really smart, clever, and sarcastic. Sadness went through her as she saw that his mother had died of frontotemporal dementia when he was ten. It had affected his mother so severely to the point she thought that he was trying to kill her and actually attacked him at one point. As a result Stiles feared that his father blamed him for his mother’s death and he also blamed himself.

‘Well we have something in common.’ Alyssa thought to herself as she processed Allison’s information.

Allison Argent born on March 19, 1994 to Chris and Victoria Argent in Elkhorn, Wisconsin. So Allison was a year older than them all the constant moving making it difficult for her to go to school. She was a natural at archery, skilled gymnast, and hand-to-hand combat. However there was a problem. Allison came from a family of hunters though the girl was currently unaware of this fact. They lived by the code of Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. We hunt those who hunt us. They hunted any and every supernatural creature regardless whether they were innocent or not, or if they taken a life or not. This was a major problem for Scott and Allison’s romance though it hadn’t even started.

This fact unsettled Alyssa greatly she liked Allison and though she wasn’t a supernatural creature what would the Argent family do to her if they somehow found out about her power? Then there was the problem with Scott. Scott was now a werewolf didn’t even know anything about what was happening to him. While Allison was from a family of hunters and she didn’t even know this fact about her family. She was brought out her musings by the scent and footsteps of the girl in question.

“Bonjour.” Allison greeted with a smile.

“Bonjour.” Alyssa replied returning the smile. She hoped that Allison if/when she found out wouldn’t follow the footsteps of her family. The girl was so sweet and she had already grown fond of her.

“Comment ca va?” Allison asked.

“Jusqu’ici tout va bien autre que la constante bave sur moi.” She said with a roll of her eyes which made Allison giggle. “Toi?”

“Ca va bien.” Allison replied as Alyssa shut her locker. “Marche avec moi?”

“Sur.” Alyssa said following her down to a locker on the left side.

She noticed Scott down the hallway at his locker he looked up as they approached. She smiled at him which he returned briefly before his attention went back to Allison. Alyssa looked back and forth between the two before she laughed.

“What?” Allison asked in confusion and looked at her.

“You have an admirer.” Alyssa said and tilted her head in Scott’s direction.

Allison looked up in the direction her eyes meeting Scott’s. She blushed slightly before smiling at him which he returned. They had a little staring contest going on as a new scent entered Alyssa’s nostrils. She looked as another girl walked up to her and Allison and began talking to Allison thus breaking her staring contest with Scott.

“That jacket is absolutely killer.” She said. “Where’d you get it?”

Allison appeared confused by the question but Alyssa wasn’t. This girl oozed of the popular girl that every school had.

“My mom was a buyer for a boutique back at San Francisco.” Allison replied.

The girl looked at her in approval. “And you are my new best friend.” She then turned her attention to Alyssa finally noticing her.

Giving her a once over the girl briefly looked at her black entourage with disdain not that Alyssa cared or was looking for her approval. While she was looking Alyssa over Alyssa was looking her over.

She had strawberry blond hair though it more so red to Alyssa’s enhanced sight, her style of dress was really trendy and what was in fashion right now. Her aura read as spoiled and materialistic but there was something else. It was all an act underneath the spoiled brat facade there was a genuinely caring and intelligent person under the mask. Alyssa figured she could give this girl a chance or at least tolerate her since she declared Allison as her new best friend.

“Those bangles are really stylish.” She said breaking Alyssa out her thoughts. “Where’d you get them?”

Alyssa looked down at her black jeweled bangles that lined her left wrist. She thought the girl was just trying to find something nice to say especially because she saw her and Allison interacting. However she sensed the girl was genuinely curious about where she got them from.

“I made them.” Alyssa replied.

The girl’s eyes widen slightly. “Get out!” “You seriously made those?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa said. “I like to make and create things.”

The girl nodded then hummed her approval. “You’ve got to make me a pair of those.”

“Sure no problem.” Alyssa said sensing the girl was being genuine.

“Looks like I’ve got two new best friends.” She replied.  
Allison shared a smile with Alyssa as a boy walked up. “Hey Jackson.” She said as he wrapped an arm around in waist and kissed her in greeting.

“Can someone tell me how the new girls are here all of five minutes, and not one but both are already hanging out with Lydia’s clique?” Tammy asked.

‘So that’s her name.’ Alyssa thought to herself as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Because they’re both hot and beautiful herd together.” Stiles said looking at the four students.  
Alyssa smirked to herself as Lydia invited them to a party.

“A party?” Allison asked.

“Yeah Friday night.” Jackson said. “You should come.”

Lydia elbowed him and glanced at Alyssa. “Both of you.” Jackson said putting on his best smile.  
Alyssa mentally rolled her eyes of course popular queen bee was dating the athletic big man on campus deuce bag. Jackson was so self-absorbed it was disgusting. She could also tell he had a history of bullying or at least being unpleasant to Scott and Stiles. If he even attempted to do anything to either of those boys there would be hell.

“I can’t it’s family night this Friday.” Allison said. “Thanks for asking.”

Alyssa listened to her heartbeat she was lying apparently she wasn’t the only one listening. She glanced at Scott and saw him just staring at Allison.

“What about you?” Jackson asked her.

“I got things to do.” Alyssa said though she had nothing going on she didn’t want to be around him more than she had to.

“You sure?” “I mean, everyone’s going after the scrimmage.” Jackson said.

“You mean like football?” Allison asked.

Alyssa snorted. “They don’t do football here they do lacrosse them winning the state championship for the past three years only cements the fact.” She said surprising Jackson and Lydia wondering how she knew that since she was new. “I noticed the trophies in the trophy case.”

Jackson nodded then returned his attention back to Allison. “Anyway football’s a joke here in Beacon.”

“They won those championships because of a certain team captain.” Lydia said playing with Jackson’s hair which made him smile cockily.

‘He really likes his ego stroked.’ Alyssa thought to herself.

“Well, we have practice in a few minutes.” Jackson said. “That is if you don’t have anywhere else to be.”

“Well, I was going to…

“Perfect!” Lydia said cutting her off. “You come.”

Allison gave a passing look to Scott as Lydia took her head and dragged her in the direction of the lacrosse field. Noticing her not following Lydia stopped clearing her throat. “Both of you.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, smirking at Scott’s laughter before following the trio to the lacrosse field.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench.” Stiles said to Scott as they ran onto the field dressed in lacrosse gear. “Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?”

“I can’t sit out again.” Scott said. “My whole life is sitting on the sidelines, this season I make first line.” He finished his voice filled with determination.

He looked over his shoulder noticing the three girls making their way onto the bleachers. He stopped making eye contact with Allison who stopped smiling at him. Alyssa rolled her eyes and gave Allison a playful push. ‘When these two get together they’re gonna be spending most of their time having a staring contest.’ She thought to herself.

“McCall!” Coach Finstock yelled.

“Yeah?” Scott asked dropping his equipment as Coach threw a net and helmet at him.

“You’re on goal.” Coach said.

"I’ve never played.” Scott said shaking his head.

“I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost.” Finstock replied. “It’s a first day back thing.” He said hitting Scott’s shoulder. “Get em energized, fired up!”

Alyssa chuckled at Coach’s antics. “What about me?” Scott asked worried.

“Try not to take any in the face.” He said slapping Scott’s cheek before walking away. “Let’s go!” “Come on!”

‘Real encouraging.’ Alyssa thought to herself as Scott put the helmet on and walked to the goal he nervously flexed and moved his shoulders.

“Who is that?” Allison asked.

“Him?” Lydia asked “I’m not sure who he is.” “Why?”

Alyssa wasn’t surprised Miss Popularity wouldn’t dare associate herself with someone like Scott McCall.

“He’s in my English class.” Allison replied.

“Scott.” Alyssa said gaining the attention of both girls. “His name is Scott McCall.”

“Scott.” Allison repeated with a smile glad to finally put a name for the boy she was crushing on.

Scott smiled back however he was confused and slightly suspicious. How did Alyssa know his last name? He didn’t tell her his last name. So how did she know it? He was brought out his thoughts by the ref blowing his whistle. The sound was unbearable! It was like a thousand whistles times ten all blowing at once.

Alyssa winced behind her shades as Scott covered his ears in pain, she winced again as a player ran up throwing a ball which hit Scott right in the face making him fall flat on his ass. Coach, the players, and everyone else on the field laughed.

“Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!” A player yelled.

Scott looked around embarrassed; he shook his head looking at Stiles who shook his head as well. Scott got up, moved his shoulders getting pumped up as another player ran forward. He ran then threw the ball which Scott caught perfectly to the surprise of himself, Stiles, the players, Coach, and everyone else on the field except for Alyssa. Another player ran throwing another ball which Scott caught perfectly as well.

“Yoo hoo!” Stiles cheered in support of his friend.

One by one each player stepped forward throwing balls which Scott caught perfectly each time.

“He seems like he’s pretty good.” Allison said smiling to herself.

“Yeah, very good.” Lydia said surprised.

Alyssa didn’t reply but half smiled as Scott moved his shoulders in happiness and excitement which faded as Jackson stepped up. Jackson took an aggressive and intimidating stance in an attempt to scare Scott had its intended affect.

“Oh, God.” Scott said to himself.

‘Don’t let him get to you Scott.’ Alyssa thought. ‘You got this.’

She concentrated letting off a ray of confidence which showed itself as a streak of dark blue. She watched as the streak floated towards Scott until it disappeared into him. Smiling to herself as Scott perked up and faced Jackson with courage. Jackson ran towards him and threw the ball as hard as he could. Everybody tensed as the ball flew towards Scott which he caught perfectly.

Alyssa jumped up cheering as did Stiles, others on the field, and to her surprise Lydia.

“That is my friend!” Stiles yelled with pride.

“Whoo!” Lydia yelled to the dismay of her boyfriend who looked at her which made Alyssa smirk.  
Allison smiled at her two friends then smiled at Scott. Scott twirled the net a little before throwing the ball at the ref who caught it.

‘Now he’s just showing off.’ Alyssa thought fondly.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I don’t know what it was.” Scott said as him and Stiles trekked through the woods in search of his inhaler. “It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball.” “And that’s not the only weird thing, I hear things I shouldn’t be able to hear, and I smell things.”

“Smell things?” Stiles asked. “Like what?”

“Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.” Scott said.

Stiles starting digging in his pockets. “I don’t even have any mint mojito…his words trailed off as he pulled a wrapped chewed piece of mint mojito gum out his pocket.

Stiles looked at Scott as he held his arms out in a gesture as if to say “What I tell you?”

“So, all this started with a bite.” Stiles said as he pocketed the gum and followed his friend.

As they continued to trek through the woods neither boy didn’t know they weren’t alone in the woods.

A couple of trees away Alyssa stealthy followed them jumping from tree to tree as they walked farther into the woods. She sat in the trees quietly observing and listening to the boy’s conversation about the changes happening to Scott.

“What if it’s like an infection, like my body’s flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” Scott asked worried.

“You know what, I actually think I’ve heard of this.” Stiles said. “It’s a specific kind of infection.”  
Alyssa’s head perked hearing this interested in Stiles theory about Scott. Though she already knew what was he was Scott had to know what was happening to him. What he was becoming it was better hearing it from his best friend then from a girl, who he had just meant, barely knew, and was suspicious of.

“Are you serious?” Scott asked stopping.

“Yeah, I think it’s called lycanthropy.” Stiles said.

“What’s that?” Scott asked his worry going up. “Is that bad?”

“Oh yeah it’s the worst but only once a month.” Stiles replied.

“Once a month?” Scott asked confused.

“Mh-hmm, on the night of the full moon.” He said before howling like a wolf.  
Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement the boys started walking she leaped into the next tree.

Scott shoved his friend and started walking again. “Man that’s not funny.”

“Hey man, you’re the one who heard a wolf howling.” Stiles said.

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.” Scott said serious about his situation.

“I know, you’re a werewolf!” Stiles exclaimed before imitating animal roars and growls. “Okay, obviously I’m kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s cause Friday’s a full moon.”

Scott ignored his joking and stopped at the place where he dropped his inhaler. “No, I could’ve sworn this was it.” Scott said. “I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler.”

“Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles said as an explanation.

“I hope he left my inhaler.” Scott said pushing the leaves aside. “Those things are like 80 bucks.”

‘Not like you’ll need it anymore.’ Alyssa thought to herself. As she watched them her nose and ears picked up a new scent and sound. She looked her eyes focusing on a figure which silently stood a couple of feet away from the boys. The figure was a young man looked to be about in his early twenties dressed all in black. Narrowing her eyes she read him he gave off vibes of broodiness, annoyance, and irritation at the boys in his territory.

‘His territory?’ Alyssa thought to herself before images went through her head. ‘Yes this was his territory which explained his irritation.’ There was something else. ‘He was a werewolf too.’  
Stiles finally looked up noticing the man. “Dude.” He said as he hit Scott on the shoulder. Scott looked and quickly stood up as the man approached them irritated.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in annoyance. “This is private property.”

“Sorry, man we didn’t know.” Stiles said quickly.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something but…forget it.” Scott said as he finished talking the guy reached into his jacket and threw him his inhaler.  
Stiles stood looking in shock. “All right, I gotta get to work.” Scott said.

“Dude, that was Derek Hale.” Stiles said. “You remember right?” “He’s only like a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?” Scott asked.

“His family.” Stiles said. “They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.”

“I wonder what he’s doing back.” Scott said curious.

Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders. “Come on.” He said.

Alyssa watched as they walked back towards the road processing what she just heard. ‘His whole family perished in a fire.’ She thought feeling sympathy towards Derek. ‘Explains the sadness, loneliness and what else?’ ‘Guilt?’ ‘Why did he feel guilt?’ ‘It’s not like he caused the fire that killed his family right?’ She thought. This had her curious Scott was right what was he doing back in the town where his whole family perished? She didn’t know but she was going to find out tonight.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night Scott fell on his bed flooding with happiness. He asked Allison out and she had said yes. The possibility of making the lacrosse team and not sitting on the bench this year were high. This year of school was definitely going good and he couldn’t be happier. With these happy thoughts in mind he drifted to sleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alyssa found herself walking through the woods in the direction that Scott and Stiles had traveled that day. As she walked through the woods feeling of uneasiness went through her but she ignored them and continued walking.

The woods were misty and hazy they appeared to get mistier as she walked deeper through them.

Not that the mist was a problem she could see right through it what was a problem she didn’t know exactly where she was heading.

She continued walking till the woods let up and cleared. Alyssa walked into the clearing the sight of a once extravagant house in her sight. The once magnificent house was now charred, ruined, and dilapidated due to a fire.

“The Hale House.” Alyssa said looking the house over before walking around it.

She sensed agony, pain, fear, distress, suffering, and anguish. So much pain and suffering she sniffled as she bent down and touched the side of the house. Alyssa was overwhelmed with visions of the Hale family trapped in their house unable to escape as they along with the house were consumed in flames. Members of the family both young and old crying in agony as their flesh bubbled and burned as they were burned alive. The last image she saw was the hand of a small child grabbing at the bars of a window.

Alyssa fell to the ground gasping with tears running down her face as the pain of the Hale family went through her. ‘Who could do this to a whole family?’

As she thought about who the perpetrator was a sound brought her out of her musings. Alyssa’s eyes widen in shock and horror as a large wolf like creature with red eyes appeared from behind a tree.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Alyssa began to run back into the woods the creature ran beside her occasionally getting closer to her. Using quick thinking she ran into a criss cross before leaping into a tree. The wolf stopped its pursuit of her obviously confused about where she had gone. It sniffed the air a couple of times but couldn’t pick up her scent due to Alyssa masking her scent so she smelled like the forest. She watched as it continued to sniff for her when it’s nose perked up picking up a new scent. Her nose also picked up the scent which had become familiar to her.

‘Scott’ She thought to herself as she quickly leaped into the tress to beat to wolf in its pursuit.

She caught up just in time to see Scott began to run trying to escape the creature. Alyssa leaped into the tress quickly in an attempt to get ahead of them. Alyssa jumped from the tree as Scott stumbled up a hill looking over his shoulder. He turned shocked to see her.

“Alyssa what are you doing here?” He asked out of breath.

“Here to help you come on!” She yelled grabbing his wrist and started to run again.

The creature was getting closer to its targets as they came to another hill. “Go!” Alyssa said pushing Scott up. He ran up the hill and reached for her he pulled her up they began running again.  
As they came to a fence near the woods Scott felt Alyssa’s hand leave his grasp. He stopped and turned to see her standing waiting for the creature.

“Why are you stopping?” He asked scared. “Come on!”

“Go.” Alyssa said turning to face him Scott eyes widen in shock as her eyes began to glow purple. “I got this.”

Scott hesitated not wanting to leave her behind. “Go it’s coming!” Alyssa yelled as her eyes glowed brighter.

Scott ran towards the fence as he threw a leg over he turned just in time to see Alyssa’s hands glowing purple as well. They glowed brighter and brighter as the creature appeared out the mist as it ran towards them. Alyssa’s hands formed a purple ball pulsing with energy with a pitchers hand Alyssa threw her hands back and hit the creature.

As the ball hit its target the creature was sent flying back into the woods roaring in pain, the surrounding trees were flattened by the blast, and Scott was sent flying over the fence into swimming pool.

Scott swam to the surface gasping for air and looking around realizing it was morning and there was no sign of the creature or Alyssa. He looked around for Alyssa but she was nowhere to be found. In trying to figure out where he was he saw a house then met the eyes of a man watering the patio plants looking at him in shock.

“Good morning.” Scott said nervously continually looking behind him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile in her new home Alyssa’s eyes slowly went back to their normal mixed color as she got out of bed shedding her wet clothes as she went into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> Bonjour-Hello
> 
> Comment ca va-How are you
> 
> Jusqu'ici tout va bien autre que la constante bave sur moi-So far so good other than the constant drooling over me
> 
> Toi-You
> 
> Ca va bien-Things are going well
> 
> Marche avec moi-Walk with me
> 
> Sur-Sure


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa tries in vain to help Scott, Stiles gets some clues about Scott's newfound talents, the two friends have a fight

As she stood at her locker the next day the encounter with the Alpha wolf continually ran through Alyssa’s head. Only Alpha wolves which were some of the most powerful werewolves could give the bite. Teenagers due their youth and being near their physical prime had a higher chance of surviving the bite. Which explained why Scott’s body had accepted the bite however, she still had more questions than answers. Why did the Alpha wolf bite Scott? Why did it choose Scott? What was its endgame? Was it trying to create a pack of werewolves? If so what did it hope to accomplish or gain by having a pack of newly turned teenagers?

She also had to worry about the fact that Scott saw and knew what she could. Though she had a feeling Scott wouldn’t tell anybody with the exception of Stiles. He surely had questions about what she was, how she ended up in the woods like him, and what happened to her after the encounter with the Alpha. But she was prepared she said she was going to help Scott with his new status as a werewolf. That is if he heard her out she could tell he was stubborn by both his aura and his determination to try out for lacrosse despite thinking he still had asthma. He was definitely going to be in denial about what he was just thinking that his health and skills had gotten better on their own.

Then again Scott was a good person and he would be seeking help from whoever when he started to experience the aggression and rage that came with being a werewolf.

Alyssa looked up as the footsteps of the boy in question approached her with a neutral demeanor.

Though she could sense on the inside he was freaking out and his aura was afflicted with the colors black and light grey. Fear.

‘He’s scared of me more so then the Alpha wolf.’ Alyssa thought to herself not that she blamed him it’s not every day you witness a person throw purple energy blasts out their hands. When Vega first found out about her powers she had fainted. She smiled sadly at the thought of her best friend and made a note to contact her later.

She smiled as Scott approached her which he returned timidly. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” She replied.

“So, how are you?” He asked shouldering his backpack.

“Okay, you?” She asked.

“I’m fine except I had a dream last night but I’ve got a feeling it really wasn’t a dream.” Scott said.

“And you were in it.”

Alyssa simply waited for him to continue. “I was in the woods, when I saw this creature, it started to chase me, and then you appeared out of nowhere we ran for a bit when you stopped to confront the creature.” “That’s when your eyes started to glow purple along with your hands and you threw a purple ball at the creature that sent it and me flying back into the surrounding area.” “Except I was sent flying into a neighbor’s swimming pool that’s when I woke up and you were nowhere around.”

“So was it a dream I’ve got a feeling it wasn’t but you don’t seem surprised by this which means you had to be there too.”

Alyssa waited till he finished he remembered every single little detail now he wanted to know if it really happened.

“Yes it did really happen and what you saw me do is also real.” Alyssa replied waiting for his reaction.  
Scott’s expression/reaction was a mixture of disbelief, skepticism, increased fear, and some curiosity.

“What are you?” He finally asked.

“I don’t even know all I know is I have powers and abilities that I’m still trying to figure out.” She said. “What you saw last night was just one of the many things I can do.”

“What else can you do?” Scott asked curious.

“Well, remember when you said that night you were attacked you heard a girl’s voice that sounded like me?” She asked.

His eyes widen. “Wait, you heard us?” He asked his voice rising slightly.

“Shh!” Alyssa said slapping her hand onto his mouth. “Now try not to draw attention to us okay?”

Scott nodded as she slowly took her hand off his mouth. “That’s another thing I have enhanced senses I can hear conversations from distances away and yes I was there that night you and Stiles went into the woods.” “It’s what’s known as astral projecting you know what that is?”

“That’s when the person’s spirit/soul can leave the physical body right?” Scott asked.

Alyssa smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’s what I did both times except I’m not 100% aware I’m doing it.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Like the night you and Stiles were in the woods I just found myself standing in front of your house when Stiles came over.” She explained. “It primarily happens when I sleep I haven’t accomplish how to do it when I’m awake.”

“So does it happen like you want to be somewhere then you’re just there?” Scott asked.

“Sometimes but other times like the night you first went into the woods I just found myself there like it just came to me like a vision.” Alyssa said.

“Vision?” Scott asked. “You’re psychic?”

Alyssa shrugged. “I guess so but I don’t have visions when I want too they just come to me randomly.”

Scott leaned against the locker just staring at her Alyssa sensed agitation, disbelief, but the biggest emotion of all was doubt. He didn’t believe her he thought she was pulling his leg just messing with him.

“Look, I know you don’t believe me but it’s the truth and what’s happening to you is result of you getting bitten by that creature.” She said.

“What’s happening to me?” He asked confused. “Nothing’s happening to me.”

“Really?” She said. “No increased/enhanced skills at lacrosse, no newfound confidence, no asthma attacks, and no need for your inhaler?”

Scott’s eyes grew wide again. “How did you know I have asthma?”

“Had.” Alyssa corrected him. “I know because I was in the trees following you and Stiles yesterday when you went into the woods looking for your inhaler.” “I knew the first time we met because when you shook my hand my mind downloaded your basic personal information.”

“Downloaded information about me?” Scott asked horrified and backed away shaking his head. “No, none of this is happening and you’re crazy!”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “I suspected you would act like this I was hoping I was wrong.” “Look, I know you’re freaked out but what you witnessed is real and…

“No!” Scott yelled gaining the attention of some of the students before lowering his voice. “You’re wrong nothing’s happening to me and nothing’s wrong with me.” “Just…just stay away from me please.”

Alyssa shook her head in annoyance as Scott hurried to class this had gone worse then she thought.

How could she possibly help Scott now since he thought she was a fruitcake? She sighed to herself she would have to try a different approach if she couldn’t get through to Scott there was someone else that could.  
Stiles.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott walked into the locker room went to his locker and twirled the combination into his lock.

He couldn’t fully shake his conversation with Alyssa from his head. ‘Was she nuts?’ He asked himself.

There was nothing wrong with him as far as her being in his dream he attributed it to being your typical erotic dream. Still why did you dream about Alyssa? Not that she wasn’t beautiful or anything but he liked Allison. As for her ‘power’ he must’ve been so scared of what was chasing him his mind/eyes had to be playing tricks on him. H smiled and nodded to himself as he opened his locker.

Completely logical explanation.

Scott jumped as a hand slammed his locker shut the owner being a very pissed of Jackson Whittmore.

“All right, little man.” Jackson started. “How about you tell me where you’re getting your juice.”

“What?” Scott asked his head shaking in confusion.

“Where…are…you…getting…your…juice?” Jackson repeated slowly as if he were stupid.

Scott made a face wondering why Jackson was asking him that. “My mom does all the grocery shopping.” He finally said.

Jackson looked at him like he was stupid. “Now, listen, McCall you’re gonna tell me exactly what it and is and who you’re buying it from.” “Because there’s no way in hell you’re out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.”

“Oh, you mean steroids.” Scott said finally realizing what kind of “juice” Jackson was talking about. He face turned accusing “Are you on steroids?”

Jackson slammed him against the locker in irritation and impatience. “What the hell is going on with you, McCall?”

“What’s going on with me?” Scott as Jackson nodded his head in impatience. “You really wanna know?” “Well, so would I!” “Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn’t be able to see, hear, and smell.” “I do things that should be impossible, I’m sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I’m pretty convinced that I’m totally out of my freaking mind! He finished with a loud sigh glad to get everything out.

Jackson chuckles softly “You think you’re funny, don’t you McCall?” “I know you’re hiding something,

I’m gonna find out what it is, and I don’t care how long it takes.” Jackson finished by slamming his fist next to Scott’s head in emphasis before walking away.

Scott sighed in exhaustion as if what was going on with him wasn’t enough now he had to worry about Jackson being on his ass.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Scott!” “Scott, wait up!” Stiles yells running up to Scott on the lacrosse field.

“Stiles, I’m playing the first elimination, man can it wait?” Scott asked his friend in annoyance.

“Just hold on, okay?” Stiles said trying to catch his breath. “I heard my dad over the phone, the fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A.” “They found animal hair on the body from the wood!”

“Stiles, I gotta go.” Scott said picking up his gear he had no time for this.

“Wait no, Scott!” “You’re not gonna believe what animal it was!” He ran after Scott before stopping and lowered his voice. “It was a wolf.”

Coach walked to the center of the field whistling the players over. “Let’s go, gather round!” “Bring it in, come on!” “Come on!”

Scott caught sight of Allison and Alyssa making their way onto the bleachers. She waves at him with a smile while Alyssa gives him a grim look. Scott ignored her and grin waving back.

“You got a question, McCall?” Coach asked noticing his hand up.

“What?” Scott asked confused.

“You raised you hand.” Coach replied. “You got a question?”

“Oh no I was just…nothing sorry.” Scott said.

“Okay, you know how this goes.” Coach said looking around at all the players. “If you don’t make the cut, you’re most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season.” “You make the cut you play!”

“Your parents are proud of ya, your girlfriend loves ya!” He yelled shaking the helmet of one of the players. “Everything else is uh, cream cheese.” “Now get out there and show me whatcha got!”

Alyssa laughed to herself shaking her head at Coach’s antics as the players got to their posts and began to play. As they played Scott quickly got the ball but got knocked over by Jackson just as quickly. She shook her head sensing his aggression and anger levels rising Scott had to get his aggression under control before he killed somebody. She saw Stiles sitting on the lower bench watching the game.

Alyssa stood up which took Allison’s attention away from the game. “I’ll be right back I have to talk to someone real quick.” She said Allison nodded and went back to watching the game.

Alyssa made her way over the bleacher’s jumping over a few getting herself over to Stiles quicker.

She made her way over till she was a couple of feet behind him reading his aura he was worried about his friend’s newfound skills at lacrosse. ‘Hopefully he would be more willing than Scott to listen.’

She jumped down the last bleacher. “Hey.” She said with a friendly smile.

Stiles looked up his eyes widen and his cheeks redden. “Hey.”

“Mind if I sit?” She asked gesturing to the spot beside him.

“No, no of course not.” He said stammering slightly.

She grinned before sitting next to Stiles he scooted slightly to make more room for her. She could sense Stiles nerves, his anxiety, and worry about his friend’s new skills.

“How come you’re not playing?” She asked.

Stiles surprised she was making conversation with him looked at her. “Oh, I can’t play my hyperactive spastic ass would be like a damn marionette without strings.”

Alyssa giggled. “If you can’t play then why are you trying out?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know I guess I did this cause Scott wanted to do this saw this as a way for us to do something that we both suck at together.”

“He doesn’t seem like he’s sucking in fact I’m certain he’s gonna make the team.” Alyssa said confidently. “Why don’t you get him to help you?”

“Scott, not long ago wasn’t too good at lacrosse himself now he’s playing like a pro.” Stiles said “It’s almost like, like….

“Like it just came out of nowhere, like it happened over night?” She asked her voice taking a serious tone.

“Yeah how did…Stiles words trailed off and looked at her now with suspicion. “How did you know that?”

“Because I know what attacked Scott and what he’s turning into.” She said. “I tried to tell him this morning but he thinks I’m nuts.” “I’m telling you this because you’re his best friend, he’s known you most of his life, and he’ll believe you.” “If not believe you he’ll at least hear you out.”

“What…what is happing to Scott?” Stiles asked his eyes occasionally glancing back at his friend playing.

“You already know what he is.” Alyssa said with an amused smile as she stood up. “I can tell you know something’s up with Scott’s new skills, he’s able to play lacrosse spectacularly and do things he wasn’t able or capable of doing before.” “No one is able to do all that over night without something completely changing their DNA structure.”

“What do you mean changing his DNA structure?” Stiles asked jumping to his feet till he was standing and facing Alyssa. “What’s happening to Scott?”

“More like what is Scott.” Alyssa said as she started to walk away. “You already know.”

“No, no I don’t know what’s going on with Scott.” Stiles said getting irritated.  
Alyssa stopped, smirked, lowering her shades till her piercing gaze met Stiles making his heartbeat go up.

“Yes, you do Mr. she imitated a wolf howling and gave Stiles a wink before walking away.

Stiles slumped into his seat his eyes wide in shock he looked at Alyssa’s retreating back and thought  
about what she said. As he processed what he was just told all the other clues went through his head. The big creature Scott had described, his claims of hearing a wolf howling, his bite mark healing fast, the enhanced senses, reflexes, and skills.

Stiles looked at his friend with a worried look as Coach declared that Scott had made the first line.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that day after school Stiles did extensive research to figure out what was going on with Scott.

Using Scott’s new abilities and Alyssa’s clues he put his research skills to full use looking up and gathering as much information about lycanthropy as he could. Stiles was so engrossed in his research and focused on some pretty terrifying images of werewolf that a knock at his door had him jumping.  
Stiles took a deep breath putting the top of his laptop down before getting up to get the door.

On the other side stood Scott with a grin. “Get in.” Stiles demanded pulling the door open. “You gotta see this thing.” “I’ve been up all night reading, websites, books all this information.”

“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott asked noticing his friend was more hyper and fidgety than usual.

“A lot, but that doesn’t matter just listen.” Stiles said turning swirling around in his chair and grabbing the printed papers.

“Is this about the body?” Scott asked as he threw his backpack down and sat down on Stiles bed. “Did they find out who did it?”

“No, they’re still questioning people, even Derek Hale.” Stiles said.

“The guy in the woods who we saw the other day.” Scott said.

“Yeah!” Stiles said failing his arms. “But that’s not it okay?”

“What, then?” Scott asked his with a chuckle.

“Remember the joke from the other day?” Stiles asked Scott shook his head no. “Well, it’s not a joke anymore.” “The wolf, the bite in the woods.” “I started doing all this reading…do you even know why a wolf howls?”

“Should I?” Scott asked.

“It’s a signal, okay?” Stiles said and continued to explain. “When a wolf’s alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack.” “So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby.” “Maybe even a whole pack of wolves.”

“A whole pack of wolves?” Scott asks deviating from the main point of the conversation.

“No, werewolves.” Stiles answered.

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this?” Scott stands up annoyed and angry. “You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”  
Stiles grabs Scott’s shoulders in an attempt to keep him leaving. “I saw you on the field today Scott.”

“What you did wasn’t just amazing it was impossible.”

“Yeah, so I made a good shot.” Scott said starting to leave only to be stopped by Stiles again.

“No, you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes.” Stiles said.

“You know, people can’t just suddenly do that overnight.” “Then there’s the vision, the senses, and don’t think I don’t notice you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”

“Have you been talking to Alyssa?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I talked to her during tryouts.” Stiles said. “She didn’t exactly say but she alluded to you being a werewolf.”

Scott shook his head in disbelief. “Dude, why are you listening to her?” “She’s crazy!”

“No, no she’s not Scott she accurately detailed symptoms of what’s happening to you.” Stiles said.

“Plus she seemed pretty genuine to me.”

“Stiles, you’re saying that because she’s hot.” Scott said. “Alyssa may be hot but she’s nuts, like I had a dream that she was in, we were being chased by this creature, and she had glowing purple eyes then threw this purple ball at it that’s when I woke up.”

“Wait, her eyes were glowing purple?” Stiles asked forgetting the original topic.

“Yeah, to top that off she claims she was there that night we went looking for the body, and also when we went into the woods looking for my inhaler.” Scott said. “She says it’s called astral projection or something.”

“Whoa, so Alyssa has abilities too.” Stiles said in amazement. “You know what this means?”

“Yeah.” Scott said snorted in laughter. “It means she’s completely insane.”

“No, it means since she knew what you were beforehand and has all this information it means she can help you.” Stiles said. “Scott we need to get in contact with her immediately.”

“Stiles… listen to yourself and think about what Alyssa said.” Scott said. “She’s crazy.”

“No she’s not!” Stiles agued back finding himself getting annoyed Scott’s doubts and his insults towards Alyssa.

Scott blinked before a slight smile creeped on his face. “You like her.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “No I don’t!” “I just think she’s being really honest and she really wants to help.”

“Why would you believe a girl you just meant over your own best friend?” Scott asked. “Unless you like her admit it.”

“Fine I think she’s really attractive.” Stiles said wondering where this was coming from. She loved Lydia since the third grade. How could a girl he just met a couple of days ago completely change that? “That’s not the point though Scott listen, the full moon is tomorrow, and the full moon doesn’t just physically change you but it also increases bloodlust.”

“Bloodlust.” Scott repeated his irritation rising.

“It’s the urge to kill.”

“I’m already feeling the urge Stiles.” Scott said his voice filling with aggression.

Stiles reached for one of the books. “The change is cause by anger or anything that raises your pulse,

I haven’t seen anyone raises your pulse like Allison does.” “You have to cancel this date.”  
He slammed the book down. “You gotta cancel this date.” He got up and grabbed Scott’s backpack searching for his cellphone.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“I’m cancelling the date.”

“No, give it to me!” Scott shouted and slammed Stiles against the wall raising his fist.

Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the punch he thought was coming, instead Scott shouted and threw his chair over instead. Scott was breathed heavily slowly his breathing got back to normal he exchanged a look with Stiles who looked everywhere but at him.

Scott looked shocked and ashamed he didn’t know what had come over him. “I’m sorry, I gotta get ready for that party.” He said grabbing his backpack and glanced at Stiles who was still pressed against the wall.

Stiles banged his head against the wall in frustration at Scott’s doubts and even when the aggression had clearly taken over he still wouldn’t listen. He picked up his chair and swirled it to see claw marks on the back. That went almost exactly as he thought it would go. Sighing he had to get through to Scott, Scott had no control over the wolf to make matters worse who was going to be in a heavily populated area putting innocent teens lives at stake if he wolfed out.

Stiles thought and thought till his mind came to the person who could help. Alyssa. How could he forget about her? After Scott’s little episode he had almost forgotten what Scott had said about Alyssa. Could it be that Alyssa was a supernatural just like Scott or at least possess abilities that no human had? If so she would be really instrumental in helping with getting through to and helping Scott.

He grabbed his phone only to remember he didn’t have Alyssa in his contacts and since she was new her phone number wouldn’t be in the phonebook. He had spoken less than 6 sentences to her even then she had initiated the conversation. There was something about Alyssa Morano that made him more speechless and nervous than Lydia Martin. How could one girl dissolve a love he had since the third grade?

Stiles could only hope that Alyssa would be at the party not only to help with Scott but because there was a part of him that wanted to see her again.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In her room Alyssa who was sitting Indian style in mediation came out of her trace as she slowly floated back down onto her bed.

“Looks like I’m going to that party after all.” She said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TW fiction. Please forgive me if your favorite character is OC but I started watching TW during it's fifth season so I can only base their personalities on what I've read in other fan fiction and clips on YouTube. But I'm open to your suggestions as well hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
